Trance Minhas Memórias
by Luisa Hufflepuff
Summary: Em sua última noite em Hogwarts, Salazar arruma as malas. E pensa em Helga.


_**Trance minhas memórias –**__ Luisa Hufflepuff__1_

xxxxx

– _Aquele seu aluno pôs fogo na sala de Poções! – Salazar entrou no salão principal como um raio, furioso, gritando as palavras com um assomo de raiva que era previsível, mas não exatamente bem-vindo. _

_Da porta, ele encarava Rowena. Mas foi Godric quem respondeu primeiro. O bruxo saiu de trás da mesa e caminhou a passos duros até o amigo. Paralisados de medo, os alunos assistiam quietos. Olhos em Godric, Salazar só conseguia ouvir o barulho das cadeiras de Helga e Rowena sendo movidas._

– _O garoto está sob proteção da casa da Professora Ravenclaw, Godric. Não se intrometa. – Disse Salazar, sibilando. – Eu disse, Helga! – Agora olhava para as duas bruxas atrás de Gryffindor. – Eu avisei! Essa falta de regras ainda daria em algum problema grave. Até os alunos de Rowena fazem besteiras incríveis! A sala de Poções está-_

– _Quem foi? Quem é o aluno? – Rowena passou na frente de Godric, seu rosto marcado com preocupação. _

– _Entre aqui, senhor Ifans! – Salazar chamou. – Timothy Ifans!_

_Um pequeno alvoroço começou e terminou na mesa dos alunos de Helga sem que ninguém prestasse real atenção._

_Do corredor, um garoto magro e de cabelos castanhos desarrumados apareceu. Tremia tanto que Slytherin teve vontade de estuporá-lo apenas para que ficasse quieto. Ele até teria feito isso, mas Rowena praticamente voou até o menino._

– _Está machucado? – Antes que o menino pudesse responder, ela passou a varinha da cabeça até os pés dele, procurando sinais de algum problema. Mas, para o visível alívio de todos (mas desapontamento de Salazar), nada parecia estar errado com ele. – Está sentindo alguma coisa estranha, diferente? Você foi atingido por alguma coisa?_

_Irritado com a troca de foco da sua sala de aula arruinada para o paparico do aluno responsável pela destruição dela, Salazar colocou a varinha perto do rosto de Timothy, que fechou os olhos assustado. O bruxo escutou Helga disparar ofensas em sua direção, mas o maior grito veio de uma aluna da casa dela._

– _Tire as mãos do meu irmão! – Uma das alunas novatas se levantou e passou andando _**por cima **___da mesa, apressada demais para dar a volta propriamente. _

– _Senhora Erin Ifans, eu vou cuidar da sua punição por me desafiar mais tarde. – Sibilou Salazar, ainda com a varinha em riste a menos de uma polegada dos olhos do irmão da menina. – Agora-_

_Uma bagunça se seguiu quando Erin apontou a própria varinha para Salazar. _

– _Não toque nele! – Gritou ela, sendo segurada logo em seguida por Godric. A menina mordeu a mão do Diretor e voltou a apontar a varinha na direção do bruxo ameaçando a sua família. – Não se atreva a machucá-lo! – Quem sibilava agora era ela._

_Salazar estreitou os olhos na direção da menina, enfurecido. Mudando o alvo, ele apontou a varinha contra a garota. Mas ele sequer chegou a pensar no que faria. Helga, puxando Timothy para perto dela, jogou um feitiço contra Salazar que o atirou no chão a vários metros deles. Os alunos agora se escondiam embaixo das mesas, aterrorizados com a briga entre os fundadores. _

– _O que você estava pensando quando apontou uma varinha para __**dois **__alunos, Professor Slytherin? – A bruxa gritou. – O que você estava pensando? Eu tenho certeza de que você não teria feito nada, mas não se atreva a fazer isso sem motivos outra vez! _

_Um silêncio pesado e rascante se seguiu a isso. Helga levantar a voz e atacar um amigo era como um mundo que ruía estrondosamente. Surpreso com o rompante de raiva dela, Salazar ainda levou alguns segundos para se levantar. E, quando o fez, ainda sentia o peito doer. Fora tolice dele agir assim na frente deles, na frente dela. _

_A primeira a quebrar o silêncio foi Rowena, que deu ordens para que os alunos voltassem para as suas salas comunais, pois o jantar seria servido lá. Numa quietude incomum para jovens, eles foram deixando o salão principal aos poucos (seguidos dos outros professores), como que querendo evitar bagunçar a trégua estabelecida quando o Professor Slytheryn não revidou o feitiço da Professora Hufflepuff. _

– _Senhor Ifans, por favor, me aguarde na nossa sala comunal. _

_O garoto segurou a mão da irmã e saiu com ela, tomando o cuidado de não encarar Slytherin._

_Depois que o salão ficou vazio, e parecia que o ar tenso se dissipara um pouco, Godric se aproximou de Helga e tirou o seu chapéu para colocá-lo na cabeça dela:_

– _Gryffindor! – Exclamou, numa tentativa de dar um fim àquela sensação de amizade moribunda. _

_Mas ninguém sorriu. Nem ele mesmo. Helga olhou para ele, e dele para Rowena, depois se dirigiu – o olhar pesado de dor – ao corredor._

– _Helga. – Chamou Salazar, com a voz tão baixa que alguém pensaria que ele não queria que ela ouvisse. Mas todos que restavam naquela sala sabiam que esse não era o ponto. – Malditos sangues-_

– _Eu não posso acreditar, Salazar! Não posso! Não consigo! – Godric berrou, um urro digno de qualquer leão de verdade. – Quando eu penso que você entendeu a besteira que você está fazendo... quando eu penso que você vai esperar os ânimos se acalmarem, você me diz isso? – O desapontamento era tangível._

_Rowena, que assistia a tudo quieta, mas tensa, fez coro a Gryffindor:_

– _Ele está certo, Salazar. E você ia mesmo atacar os nossos alunos? As crianças que estão sob nossa proteção? As crianças que _**se colocaram**_ sob nossa tutela para aprender? – Ela soava incrédula e magoada. – Que tipo de covardia é essa? Você não era assim!_

– _Sinceramente, meu amigo, às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de que você vai mesmo fazer isso, atacá-los. – Confessou Godric._

_Salazar deu um sorriso afetado:_

– _Vocês sabem que eu não faria isso. – _**Não?**

– _Sabemos? – Perguntou o outro bruxo. – Realmente sabemos? Se não fosse por você estar apaixonado por Helga... – Salazar protestou, mas as palavras de Godric continuaram por cima das dele: – Não fosse o que você sente por ela, eu tenho a forte impressão de que você já teria ferido alguém em Hogwarts. _

_Salazar engoliu em seco, esperando enfiar a raiva de volta garganta abaixo. Mas Gryffindor continuou e continuou e continuou – a ladainha de sempre. _

_A discussão voltou a esquentar. E, dessa vez, houve algo muito parecido com um duelo._

xxxxx

Salazar se sentou na cama, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Exausto, sentia as lembranças da briga com o amigo invadirem sua cabeça, atormentado-lhe o peito. _"Era previsível." _Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

xxxxx

– _Rowena, você está incrível. – Antes de dobrar para o próximo corredor, Salazar já podia ouvir Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw conversarem. Ele diminuiu o passo por curiosidade. _

_ – Que bom que você gostou! Temos convidados importantes. Um dos senhores Python pode ser um valioso doador de livros e de diários. A esposa dele vem de uma família quase tão antiga quanto a de Salazar. Espero que eles estejam realmente interessados em dividir os feitiços que ela recebeu dos avós._

_ – Vai dar tudo certo. Você sempre causa ótimas impressões. Só tente não fazê-los acreditar que você sabe de tudo, e eles, de nada. _

_ Houve risadas, e a elas se seguiu um silêncio e, logo depois, barulho de tecido se tocando. Talvez se estivessem abraçando. _

– _Eu preciso ir. Preciso ver se está tudo bem organizado nas cozinhas. _

– _Às vezes, invejo essa sua calma, Helga. Quase uma centena de possíveis doadores, e você parece tão tranqüila... _

_Um estalado interrompeu a conversa. Slytherin imaginou que era um dos elfos. Tentou ouvir, mas a criatura falava muito baixo. _

– _Tenho que ir, então. – Disse Rowena. – Nos encontramos no salão. _

_Como não queria ser pego ouvindo a conversa delas, Salazar retomou a caminhada a tempo de ver que Rowena andava apressada até a outra ponta do corredor, não para onde ele estava. Helga parecia distraída, encarando um espelho de prata que provavelmente havia sido conjurado ali para que as duas avaliassem as próprias roupas. Ela estava usando um vestido de um amarelo muito aberto e com um bordado de flores bem pequeninas. As tranças estavam em volta da cabeça como lhe era habitual, mas várias pérolas incrustavam as mechas, como estrelas no céu. _

– _Professora Hufflepuff._

_Helga parecia não ter notado Salazar até aquele momento._

– _Ora. Ainda não temos alunos. Não me chame assim. – Falou sem muita força. Não estava realmente se importando com o título. Parecia apreensiva. – Acha que estou apresentável?_

_Salazar se deu a liberdade de olhá-la dos pés à cabeça, aproveitando a oportunidade para saciar um desejo antigo, o de deixar claro que apreciava. Mas Helga não percebeu isso. Estava realmente preocupada com a própria imagem. _

– _Você não é assim. _

– _Eu espero que você queira dizer que estou muito bem._

– _Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Helga perdeu um pouco a cor. – Você deve estar muito nervosa para estar interpretando minhas palavras de forma errada dessa maneira. Eu quis dizer que você não costuma ser assim tão preocupada com a aparência. Não quis dizer que a senhora anda em desleixo, mas que raramente se mostra ansiosa por demonstrar uma imagem impecável. Estou piorando tudo, não é?_

– _Sim. – Respondeu. Mas parou de encarar o espelho para olhar para ele. Estava rindo. _

**Pelo menos isso.**

– _Nunca a vi tão desejosa de agradar alguém pela aparência que apresenta. Imaginei que estaria preocupada com a comida. _

– _Acha que minha comida não será o suficiente? Merlim! Eu preciso ir para a cozinha. Talvez três pratos com molho de mel não seja realmente bom. – Ela levou as mãos à cabeça, num aperreio que era inédito para Salazar. – O senhor deveria vir comigo. Como um Slytherin, deve saber o que todos vão gostar de experimentar. Se eu puder satisfazê-lo..._

**Se você soubesse que é a única capaz disso...**

_Helga fez o espelho desaparecer e começou a ir embora. Salazar segurou as duas mãos dela antes que ela se afastasse. _

– _Se a senhora repetisse todos os pratos que nos serviu ontem à noite, tenho certeza de que todos os convidados ficariam muito além do que satisfeitos. – Como as rugas na testa dela não sumiram, ele adicionou: – Deveria acreditar no que digo. Sou um Slytherin._

_Funcionou. Ela sorriu. _

– _Estou nervosa._

– _Não parece. – Ele sorriu quase ironicamente. _

– _Ora, pare. – As marcas na testa dela tinham sumido. – Eu não estava preocupada até Rowena mencionar os Python. Tenho certeza que o Python mais novo tem diários de experimentos em herbologia que me seriam muito úteis. E mesmo que ele não queira dividi-los, talvez possa se dispor a dar algumas aulas conosco. _

– _Continuo sem entender o motivo de você estar tão preocupada com o quão apresentável está._

– _Marcus Python tem a fama de só conversar com... com pessoas atraentes. – Helga parecia relutante em falar daquilo. Depois que disse, parecia uma menininha. – Espero que Rowena consiga convencê-lo. Ela está preocupada com os diários de Sullivan, a esposa de Quinton Python, mas também quer que Marcus nos ajude aqui. Talvez Godric também possa ajudar... Ele é tão bom em convencer as pessoas... Salazar, você também precisa tentar. Não é todo dia que um Slytherin pede um favor a alguém. Por que está tão sério?_

_Porque ele estava se corroendo de inveja. A mulher que corre de um lado para o outro com o rosto sujo de terra, que recebe sem trocar as roupas manchadas de terra pedidos que o príncipe regente faz em pessoa, que não poupara palavras para defender elfos desse mesmo príncipe, estava agora nervosa sobre ser aceita por um homem que nem era assim tão difícil – e ela sabia disso! Salazar estava sério por estar tentando não parecer irritado. _

– _Salazar, desculpe. Estou um pouco agitada. Se você não quer pedir nada a ele, faça-me o favor de me perdoar... Minha nossa! Acabei de me lembrar que as famílias de vocês não são exatamente amigas... Acho que fiz uma desfeita ao pedir... _

_Haviam sido inimigas por algum tempo, mas quando uma das primas de Salazar desposou um dos mais velhos dos Python, aquela rixa havia sido enterrada. Negócios eram negócios. _

_O bruxo engoliu a sensação amarga na boca para responder._

– _Se é tão importante, claro que posso fazer. – Ele poderia, mas não sabia se se esforçaria para conseguir. Não queria Marcus perto dela. Ela parecia ansiosa demais para tê-lo em Hogwarts. E ele sabia que esse Python tinha a fama de ser muito atencioso com as mulheres por quem se interessava. _

– _Fabuloso! – Sorrindo muito, ela ficou na ponta dos pés para agradecê-lo com um beijo na bochecha e depois com um abraço. Tomado de surpresa, ele só conseguiu retribuir o abraço quando este já estava quase no fim. Helga soltou os braços do pescoço dele, mas Salazar a segurou por mais alguns segundos antes de deixá-la afastar-se. O ar ficou aquecido de repente, e ela pareceu sem jeito. _

– _Se você sorrir assim para ele apenas uma vez, tenho certeza de que nós só o veremos dançar com uma pessoa durante toda a noite. – Disse Salazar antes de ir embora às pressas._

_O cheiro dela e a sensação da pele macia dela ficaram na cabeça dele a noite toda. _

xxxxx

Anos depois, essa ainda era uma memória muito prazerosa. Havia outras não muito boas para serem relembradas, e outras que eram agridoces. Por exemplo, as cartas do pai de Helga a Godric, pedindo que ele o ajudasse a fazer com que a filha aceitasse a corte de Marcus. Era uma péssima memória não apenas pelo ciúme, mas também por o amigo achar que, assim, Salazar tiraria ela da cabeça. Gryffyndor – Rowena parecia alheia àquilo ou realmente não se importava – era de opinião que as personalidades dos dois eram solidamente opostas, que não daria certo um romance entre os dois. _"Você vai machucá-la._ _Vai se machucar também."_ Mas foi por elas que ele resolveu tomar coragem para fazer alguma coisa. Foi por causa delas que começou a forçar a Helga a sua companhia. 

xxxxx

– _Achei que pudesse estar com fome. – Disse, quando ela abriu a porta da estufa. – A senhora geralmente toma chá conosco, mas hoje não apareceu no salão. – Ela parecia aborrecida. – Fiz mal? – Aborrecida não, triste._

_ – Absolutamente. Entrem, por favor._

_ Ao lado de Salazar, um elfo carregava numa bandeja chá e petiscos. Ela arrumou espaço em uma das mesas, e limpou-a antes de dispensar o criado. _

_ – Que cheiro é esse, Helga? – Perguntou Salazar antes de se sentar. _

_ – Fui descuidada e algumas coisas pegaram fogo. – Ela parecia cansada além do normal._

_ Salazar olhou-a com atenção enquanto ela servia chá _("Não, não. Já que você trouxe, eu sirvo.")_ e notou que havia lágrimas presas nos cílios dela. Ele se levantou e segurou o queixo dela o mais delicadamente que pode. _

_ – O que houve? _

_ – Meus cadernos... meus diários... queimei-os sem querer. _

_ – _**Querida** _– era um jeito inusitado de chamá-la, mas ela parecia tão indefesa que ele não se importou com isso –, como aconteceu?_

_ – Eu costumo ser cuidadosa com meus escritos, mas...– Helga tremia. – Derrubei o caldeirão e o fogo atingiu tudo que estava na mesa. Não perdi tudo, mas muita coisa incendiou. – Ela caminhou até a porta do outro lado da estufa. Lá fora, o caldeirão, ervas e um bocado de pergaminhos carbonizados. _

_ – Você não pensou em pedir ajuda?_

– _Quando você chegou, eu havia acabado de colocar isso aqui fora. – Ela fechou a porta, e os dois voltaram para a mesa do chá. – Você veio em excelente hora. – E, com as mãos dele entre as suas, sorriu sem muito entusiasmo, mas com a gentileza que lhe era própria. Reparou que o tecido da roupa dela estava sujo de cinzas. _

_ – Você não parece muito inclinada a dividir esse momento com alguém. _

_ – Estou sendo rude? Me desculpe-_

– _De forma alguma – interrompeu-a. – De jeito nenhum. Talvez eu consiga ajudá-la a recuperar parte dos diários. _

– _Seria ótimo. – Mas ela não parecia realmente animada. O bruxo cogitou a possibilidade de ela ter deixado o caldeirão cair por estar preocupada com outra coisa. A vida pessoal de Helga sempre foi muito bem escondida. A dos quatro fundadores, na verdade. Afinal, Helga não sabia que Salazar era apaixonado por ela, não é?_

_– Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a refazer os experimentos. – E tocou na mão dela. _

__**Não trema, não trema. Não. Tre. Ma.**

_ Sem razão nenhuma,_ _a imagem ameaçadora de Marcus em núpcias com ela o fez cerrar os maxilares. _

_ – Tem se correspondido com Marcus? – _**Ele era masoquista.** _– Como ele vai?_

_– Ele está muito bem. Tem me enviado relatos incríveis de lugares maravilhosos. Na última carta que me enviou, disse que encontrou uma herbolária muito habilidosa. Está tentando convencê-la a dar-lhe alguns de seus segredos. Parece que ela tem um jeito muito mais simples de recuperar a pele queimada. Prometeu escrever-me logo. _

_ Salazar engoliu em seco ao perceber que ela falava mais com alguém que não morava com ela do que com ele, seu amigo e colega em Hogwarts. Devia falar mais com Marcus do que com Rowena. A sensação na boca dele era amarga, como se tivesse lambido moedas. _

– _Você gosta dele. – Salazar disse, com cautela. _

– _Ele é muito agradável. Nem acredito que fiquei tão nervosa ao conhecê-lo. – Quando ela disse isso, a_

_saliva de Salazar ficou com um gosto amargo. O que quer que fosse, desceu garganta abaixo queimando e corroendo._

_ Quando conseguiu falar, tudo que saiu da sua boca foi provocação:_

– _Ele tem os gostos muito semelhantes aos seus. Só o que falta agora é que envie mais elfos e mais nascidos trouxas para Hogwarts! _

– _Bem... Eu não sei se ele fará isso, mas, se fizer, o terei em alta conta. – disse Helga. – Em muito mais alta conta. Eu tive a oportunidade de crescer como bruxa porque tive acesso a tudo isso. E você também, Salazar. Rowena concorda comigo. E você sabe como ela é seletiva. Marcus e Godric também concordam comigo._

– _Ora, Helga! Não comece com isso. Não é o quanto alguém se esforça que garante o tipo de bruxo que vai ser. Veja os seus alunos! Estão sempre fazendo bobagens. São uns..._

_Ele recuou quando viu o rosto furioso dela._

– _Continue. Continue! São uns idiotas, não é? Não era isso que você ia dizer? – Havia uma mistura de choque e mágoa e raiva na expressão dela que fez Slytherin perceber que aquela conversa não tinha como terminar bem._

– _Você deixa qualquer um entrar, Helga. O seu critério de seleção é muito falho!_

– _Eu abraço o resto, não é mesmo? O que nem Rowena, nem Godric, nem você quiseram, eu os abraço e os acolho. – A expressão agora era de nojo. – Eu não posso sequer dizer que estou desapontada com você._

_Ele tentou consertar, mas estava com raiva:_

– _Você é poderosa e maravilhosa pelo sangue que tem, e não apenas pelo esforço. _

– _Como você explica os alunos de Rowena? E o sucesso dos de Godric? Nem todos têm esse estado puro de sangue que você advoga como sendo a causa do sucesso! _

– _A qualquer momento, nós saberemos se eles são assim tão excepcionais..._

– _Não é esse o ponto. – O ar cansado de tristeza dela havia sido substituído pelo ar cansado daquelas idéias. – É esforço, Slytherin. Esforço. Você nunca deve ter tido que passar por isso, tendo nascido e sido criado em berço de ouro _**puro**. _Se você não passasse a maior parte dos seus dias estudando as suas poções, você não teria um terço do brilhantismo que tem. Não seja tolo!_

– _Então case-se com aquele tolo do Python! _

_Inventando qualquer desculpa, uma de que ele nem mesmo se lembrava e à qual ela sequer prestou atenção, saiu. _

xxxxx

Com a varinha, Salazar comandou os vidros com seus ingredientes a entrarem no baú enfeitiçado para evitar que os recipientes se quebrassem com a movimentação. Distraído, deixou um deles se espatifar no chão. Depois, esperou suas roupas e seus robes se dobrarem para ordenar que se acomodassem em outro baú. (Aquilo era trabalho de elfos. Mas elfos eram tão... _ela_.) No meio daquela bagunça, um lenço escorregou de dentro de uma de suas vestes. Uma memória impecável, finalmente. Uma memória para apagar a briga de momentos atrás com Godric. Enfiou o nariz no tecido retangular, na esperança de resgatar o cheiro. Não havia mais nada ali para ele. Nem no lenço, nem em Hogwarts.

xxxxx

– _Hufflepuff._

_ Desde a discussão na estufa, dois meses antes, eles estavam sem dirigir a palavra um ao outro. Evitavam-se durante as refeições, nos corredores, nas reuniões sobre os alunos. Eram todos _**senhora Hufflepuff** _e _**senhor Slytherin**_. Se Godric e Rowena notaram – e só sendo muito imbecil e desligado para _não_ notar –, não disseram nada. Salazar havia se acostumado a passar na sala dela quando a última aula havia acabado. Então acompanhava-a até sua sala de trabalho, onde ela deixava seu material de aula, e depois iam até as cozinhas. Ele comia algo que ela preparava, e os dois conversavam por algum tempo antes de irem se lavar para o jantar com os alunos. Há dias sentia falta de tudo isso. Das risadas dela enquanto falava dos erros deles, de seus acertos, do quão feliz estava em ter aceitado tal e tal alunos, do erro que Godric fez ao deixar que tal aluna fosse para Ravenclaw, e não para a casa dele. _

_ Ela quebrara esses pequenos momentos ao não estar mais na sala ao final das aulas, ao não estar mais nas cozinhas quando ele ia procurá-la. Mas também a rotina de não a ver ela quebrara – quebrara ao bater na porta da sala de estudos dele. _

_ – Slytherin... Salazar. – Ela parecia aflita e segurava um monte de papeis _**queimados**_. _

_ – Que surpresa. – Sua voz de resposta era monotônica e fria. _

_Helga deu um passo para trás, insegura._

– _Agora eu entendo o porquê de os alunos terem medo de você. – Diante do silêncio dela, ele imaginou que a olhava de um jeito sombrio e atravessado. Mas manteve-se impassível. – Você me disse para pedir ajuda. _

– _Eu não me lembro exatamente do que disse. _

_Os segundos passaram pesadamente._

– _Rowena está ocupada. _

– _Entendo. – A voz era quase vazia, e ele fazia questão de dar o mínimo possível. _

_ Salazar analisou as roupas dela. Aquele era o dia que ela passava na estufa, então suas roupas estavam sujas de terra, e havia manchas pretas no avental. _

_Com uma das mãos, ele a convidou a entrar. Apontou uma cadeira, mas ela achou melhor ficar em pé. Ele pegou os pergaminhos queimados das mãos dela, com o cuidado de não tocá-la. Enquanto ele testava os feitiços que conhecia e procurava nos livros que havia trazido do castelo dos pais, Helga andava de um lado para outro. Ele sabia que ela queria falar sobre os dois, mas estava sem coragem. Um dos feitiços de memória puxou algumas palavras de volta para o pergaminho carbonizado. Em segundos, Helga estava praticamente em cima dele. _

– _Não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo. – O bruxo abriu uma das gavetas da sala e puxou um punhado de pergaminhos limpos. Murmurou algo em latim, e as palavras que surgiram das cinzas se repetiram na nova folha. _

– _Isso é incrível! Você precisa me ensinar. _

_Salazar se manteve em silêncio mesmo sabendo que ela queria que ele respondesse com algo, que dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Quando tudo estava devidamente copiado, e ele já havia entregado o último pergaminho a ela, Helga não saiu. _

– _Não foi só por isso que eu vim. _

_Ele engoliu em seco, nervos e exausto._

_ – Pelo quê, então? – Ela estava disposta a voltar a falar com ele? Por quê?_

– _Acho que nossa briga não deveria ter dado nisso tudo. – A voz dela era baixinha, insegura no meio das palavras. – Agimos como crianças mimadas. Você até pode ter sido mimado, mas eu não fui. Não faz sentido que as coisas continuem assim. Não faz sentido se os dois queremos retomar a nossa amizade. – Salazar parou para admirar os olhos dela. Azuis daquele jeito, sempre lembravam o céu puro do verão, sem nuvens. E as duas íris azuladas eram mais parecidas com o firmamento do que por compartilharem a mesma cor. Eram inalcançáveis. _

_– Como tem tanta certeza?_

_ – Eu quis vir vê-lo todos os dias. – Ela respirou fundo. – E acho que você chegou a me procurar... uma... ou duas... uma ou duas vezes. – Ela estava querendo deixá-lo à vontade, porque Salazar havia ido até ela cerca de dez vezes, mas perdia a coragem sempre e dava meia volta. _

_ – Eu continuo tendo as opiniões que tinha antes... – Quis chamá-la de algo, mas não sabia se já poderia ser _**Helga**_; e _**Hufflepuff**_ a distanciaria ainda mais. Esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas ela havia entregado a posse de fala a ele. Parecia apreensiva. Apreensiva como ficou no dia em que, décadas atrás, eles se conheceram, e ela defendeu a ideia de mesmo os nascidos trouxas poderem ser ensinados e introduzidos nas artes mágicas propriamente. – Eu não sei o que você veio procurar em mim aqui... Helga. – E foi um _**bum!**._ Ao ouvir o próprio nome, ela sorriu. Sorriu como costumava sorrir para os elfos, para os alunos; um riso simples, mas um riso ainda assim. Salazar se maldisse por não conseguir se livrar do desconcerto que era achar o sorriso dela a coisa mais incrível que acontecera em todo o seu dia. – Eu quero a sua amizade. Quero muito. – _**Quero seu amor também, mas**__**sei que tipo de tesouros eu posso pedir. **_– Mas... nós vamos acabar discutindo assim mais vezes._

_– Pyrylis! Venha aqui! – Uma elfa magricela que Salazar sabia que era muito desajeitada apareceu. Era típico da bruxa à sua frente tomar para si as criaturas mais deploráveis. Como ele. A elfa apareceu equilibrando nas mãos pequeninas uma bandeja com frango, vinho, frutas e bolos diversos. – Avise a Gryffyndor e a Ravenclaw que Salazar e eu não jantaremos com eles estava noite, por favor. Pode ir. – Quando a elfa se foi, a bruxa conjurou guardanapos, talheres, pratos e taças. _

_ – Helga. – Mas ela o olhou implorando – implorando que ele aceitasse que as coisas voltassem ao normal. – Tudo bem. – Ele puxou a cadeira para ela, e sentou-se a seu lado._

_ – Me diga o que tem feito nessas semanas em que não nos falamos. Notei que você tem passado muito tempo no segundo andar. E também nas masmorras._

_ – Eu _**moro**_ nas masmorras. – Como ela parecia muito curiosa, e ele precisava dar uma resposta convincente, falou: – Tenho projetos para o segundo andar. Mas nada realmente importante._

_ Ela sorriu. _

_ – Precisamos de alguém que nos sirva. – Ele comentou, desviando do assunto._

_ – Não precisamos, não. Olha o que eu aprendi a fazer olhando os elfos nas cozinhas. – E enfeitiçou as facas para que cortassem a carne, que separassem as uvas, e as garrafas de vinho para encherem as taças. _

_ – Você já sabia fazer isso. _

_ – Não do jeito que eles fazem. São muito mais habilidosos que nós nesse tipo de coisa._

_ – Claro que são. São servos. _

_ – Você não podia evitar isso? Pelo menos por hoje?- Pediu ela, desapontada. Ele não conseguiu evitar sentir-se incrivelmente culpado._

_ – Se a faz se sentir melhor... Não... Para que _**eu**_ me sinta melhor, finja que eu não disse nada. _

_ Um longo silêncio sentou-se entre os dois._

– _Eu vim em busca de paz. Não deveria ter iniciado a conversa desse jeito. – Ela tocou a mão dele, passando por cima do silêncio incômodo que os separava. _

– _Você é uma bruxa muito hábil. Teria dominado isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se não houvesse elfos domésticos em Hogwarts, você provavelmente __teria se sentido forçada a aprender muito antes. __– Helga tocou o rosto de Salazar com a palma da mão. Mesmo sentindo os calos, o toque era suave. _**Faça alguma coisa, Salazar.**

_Quando estavam satisfeitos, foram até os jardins. Era lua cheia, e os canteiros de flores de Helga e Rowena estavam bastante iluminados. Era uma noite de estrelas também. Havia duas cadeiras. Provavelmente conjuradas por Godric e Rowena, que gostavam de conversar ali antes de se deitarem. Helga puxou uma rosa amarela e entregou-a a Salazar._

– _Estamos bem outra vez, não é? – Perguntou. _

– _Sim, estamos. – Ele passou os olhos pelo rosto dela, contente de poder encará-la outra vez. – Você veio até a minha sala depois de passar o dia na estufa, não foi? Seu rosto ainda está sujo. Devo ser o tipo de amigo que não merece asseio da sua parte. – Ela riu e tentou limpar as bochechas com o punho do vestido. Salazar procurou um lenço nos bolsos, mas não encontrou. – Devo ter deixado lá dentro._

– _Eu tenho um aqui. – Ela disse, tirando um pedaço branco de pano com suas iniciais bordadas de amarelo._

– _Permita-me. – Pegou o lenço e tocou o rosto dela com ele. Suavemente. Encararam-se quando o bruxo achou que tinha feito o melhor possível. Quando ele começou a baixar a mão, o rosto dela seguiu o movimento. A noite fresca de repente ficou quente. _

xxxxx

Salazar viu que a mancha ainda estava lá, por cima dos _Hs_. Tomara que ficasse para sempre.

Queria ficar. Queria ter mais tempo com ela. Mas já haviam brigado antes. Ele já havia discutido com os três amigos sobre as mesmas coisas. E com Godric mais do que com qualquer um. Brigariam outra vez certamente. Era cansativo. Ele deixou cartas nas portas de Rowena e de Godric. Não era preciso vê-los de novo depois da discussão de depois do jantar. Procurou por outra boa memória que o fizesse apenas deixar o bilhete por baixo da porta de Helga e partir, mas não importava em que pensasse, acabava querendo vê-la uma última vez.

Ele precisava dizer adeus.

Que tipo de memória ele teria disso? Lágrimas?

Bateu na porta três vezes até que a elfa do jantar viesse abri-la.

Helga encontrou-o parado à porta segurando um diário com uma bonita capa de couro. Ele sabia que a encarava com seu jeito escuro de ser.

– É tarde, eu sei. – A voz profunda dele estava baixa e hesitante.

– Eu não sei se é adequada uma visita a essa hora, Salazar. E eu ainda estou... ainda estou _aborrecida_.

_É claro, pensou ele, que ela já teria recuperado a compostura. Ela não gritaria agora. Isso era bom._

Ele mexeu os pés sutilmente sem deixar de encará-la. Como era mesmo o nome da elfa?

– Pyrylis, seus serviços não são mais necessários. Pode ir. – Faltava algo? – Por favor.

A elfa olhou para Helga à procura de como proceder, mas ordens eram ordens, e o seu senhor acabara de emitir uma sem dúvidas. Com uma mesura longa e um estalado _pop_, sumiu.

xxxxx

Salazar olhou a decoração do quarto de Helga, inúmeras plantas, portas arredondadas, mesas e cadeiras. Porém, antes da aparência do lugar, havia o seu cheiro – um cheiro de terra molhada que era muito ela. Mas o que registrou mesmo foi o comprimento do cabelo dela. Era a primeira vez que via a trança solta, sem dar voltas em torno da cabeça da bruxa. Sempre quis tocar o cabelo dela, ruivo desbotado – mas isso era para amigas, elfos domésticos e maridos. Não era uma amiga, tampouco um elfo, e imaginava que a probabilidade de desposá-la deveria estar secretamente descrita em alguma das leis imutáveis da magia. Um casamento entre aquele Slytherin e aquela Hufflepuff seria chamado de milagre pelos trouxas – caso eles soubessem o porquê de isso ser impossível. Um casamento entre aquele Slytherin e aquela Hufflepuff seria, na verdade, um sortilégio – magia da mais negra.

Ele deixou um suspiro escapar quando um movimento dela fez seus braços se tocarem.

– Você não precisava ter vindo aqui para me dar isso. – Disse ela quando ele estendeu o caderno para ela.

– Imaginei que dormiria melhor se soubesse que, a partir de agora, se houver um incêndio, seus experimentos escritos aqui não serão queimados.

O rosto de Helga demonstrava confusão, ela quase deixou cair o caderno.

– Isso não podia ter sido feito amanhã? – Salazar ignorou a pergunta, e sentiu a pele dos seus dedos roçar a dos dela quando ele tentou ajudar.

Observou-a, nervosa, sentar-se na mesa da câmara que precedia as portas de seu quarto de dormir. Foi quando ficou mais à flor da pele a consciência do quão tarde era, do quão errado era ter entrado ali a tal hora, do quão incrível era vê-la em roupas tão relaxadas e tão íntimas, do quão desejoso estava de saber se o tecido era transparente contra alguma luz. Por uma imagem clara de sua silhueta, ele seria capaz de esquecer aquele amor e aquela aceitação estúpida dela por trouxas. Ao menos momentaneamente. E ele? O que ele teria que fazer para que ela deixasse de lado – por instantes – o desagrado dele com sangues-misturados, com sangues-ruins, o desagrado dele com a falta de seleção dela?

– Jogue na lareira.

– Como...?

Ele pegou o caderno e derrubou nas chamas. Helga ficou maravilhada ao ver que as folhas de pergaminho se mantinham intactas.

Como ele estava muito concentrado nisso, levou algum tempo para perceber que ela estava visivelmente comovida.

– Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte.

– Deixei com Rowena instruções sobre como fazer isso. Ainda não sei quanto calor o feitiço mantém afastado do diário. – Disse, puxando o presente das chamas com o atiçador e colocando nas mãos dela.

– Eu não sei – disse a bruxa, passando as folhas uma por uma – como agradecer, Salazar. – Ela alisou uma das páginas. Na contracapa, viu seu nome gravado. Conhecendo Salazar, as palavras ali (_A Helga Hufflepuff, de Salazar Slytherin_) estavam inscritas com ouro real. – Mas... Por que você não podia simplesmente esperar até amanhecer? – Ela estava evitando mencionar a briga, ele conseguia sentir isso. – E por que você deixou as instruções com Rowena?

Salazar permaneceu em silêncio diante das perguntas, apenas observando os olhos dela brilharem à luz das velas que pairavam em volta deles. Deveria contar que estava indo embora? Ela o olharia com aquele brilho se ele dissesse?

O embaraço e o medo de dizer algo inapropriado (ou rude) mantiveram sua boca calada.

– Eu não devo sentir necessidade de perguntar se você quis comprar meu perdão ao trazer um presente depois do que aconteceu, não é?

– Não, não deve. – Ele disse. – Não deve porque sabe que esse presente é o que é. Um presente apenas.

Por alguns instantes, eles apenas se encararam.

– Eu ainda estou... _desapontada..._ Não, ainda estou _triste_ com o que você fez. Triste é o sentimento. Não posso estar desapontada, porque já conhecia suas idéias e o seu temperamento. Mas isso não me impede de me sentir ferida.

Ele só conseguia encará-la.

Olhou-a por um longo tempo, memorizando os contornos, os pelos, as sardas de seu rosto. A ideia de correr os dedos pelas bochechas dela, pelos lábios dela e de enfiar o próprio rosto no pescoço dela, dançou na sua cabeça por alguns segundos. Mas o bruxo preferiu fugir dela.

– Devo deixá-la descansar. – Ele disse, com lentidão. – Tenha uma boa noite. – E, finalmente, encaminhou-se à porta.

– Rowena me contou que você e Godric tiveram mais uma discussão depois que eu saí.

Ele parou no meio do caminho para encará-la. Ele sabia que ela não tinha apagado a briga que teve horas atrás com ele, mas tinha esperanças que ela não fosse mencionar isso.

– Eu gostaria que você esquecesse que eu fui rude daquele modo. – Depois de pausar, continuou: – O que eu tive com Godric foi... Discutir é uma descrição muito _suave_.

Helga olhou-o com compaixão e, ao mesmo tempo, com preocupação. Sabia que a amizade entre Godric e ele estava frágil já há algum tempo.

– Sinto muito. – Disse ela, como se pudesse reatar os nós desfeitos na briga. – Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se entender outra vez, assim como eu e você conseguimos refazer a nossa amizade sempre que brigamos.

Salazar baixou a cabeça, cansado.

– É uma esperança vã.

– Foi tão grave assim? – Ela segurou as mãos dele. Suas palmas estavam quentes. (Ele se perguntou como ela conseguia demonstrar todo aquele cuidado com ele depois do que havia acontecido.) – Já começamos a apontar varinhas uns contra os outros? Eu sei que eu fiz isso, mas eu não deveria. Sinto muito.

Ignorando o pedido de desculpas dela, ele disse:

– Fico contente que você não tenha testemunhado tudo. – Ele respirou fundo. – Estou deixando Hogwarts, Helga. – Soltou, de uma vez. Quando terminou, ela estava de um branco tão pálido que bem poderia ser que seu rosto nunca tivesse tido cor. Foi a vez de as mãos dele segurarem as dela. – Bati na sua porta para me despedir.

– Se eu não tivesse trazido o assunto da briga para a conversa, você não teria dito nada? Que tipo de despedida é essa? – Ela estava aturdida, e as palavras saíam da sua garganta com dificuldade. _Ah, Helga..._

Como ele teria feito isso, se não queria deixá-la?

– Eu escreverei sempre. Assim como Marcus.

– Esqueça Marcus, Salazar! – Disse Helga, com uma quantidade de energia que quase se equiparava àquela que ela usou durante a discussão de horas antes. – Estamos falando de você. – Ela respirou fundo. – Eu não sei o que fazer. – O bruxo a olhou com ansiedade. – Não vá... Por favor. _Por favor_. Tente mais um pouco. Por _mim_. – Ela encostou a boca nos dedos dele, que achou que fosse se desmontar ali mesmo.

– É inviável continuar aqui – ele disse, retirando a mão das dela.

Mas Helga não desistia:

– Vai sair como um fugitivo, na calada da noite? E o projeto que você começou no segundo andar? Não vai terminar?

Salazar ficou tenso.

– Há muitos projetos para Hogwarts. Vou deixar que outra pessoa termine o meu. – Havia uma nota de sinceridade na resposta. – Haverá algum herdeiro para meu legado. – Disse, acalentando ainda a idéia de que Hogwarts ficaria livre de pessoas despreparadas para a magia real. De não-puros, de sangues-ruins. Tentou não parecer sombrio.

– Tem alguém? Está fazendo a corte a alguém que eu conheça?

Confusão cruzou a expressão do bruxo até que ele compreendesse o que ela queria dizer.

– De certa maneira. – Disse vagamente.

– É alguém de Hogwarts? – Aquilo no rosto dela era receio? – Conheço-a?

– Imagino que sim. – Ele tentou não dizer muito. Não havia motivos para se declarar agora que estava indo embora. – E você? E Marcus?

– Marcus não está me fazendo a corte. Somos amigos.

– Assim como nós dois? – Ele tocou a orelha dela com a ponta dos dedos. Ele pretendia ter sido engraçado ao fazer isso, esconder que estava nervoso, mas a bruxa ficou levemente rosada, o que provocou nele certo desconcerto.

– Menos. Acho que menos. – _Merlin!_ – Muito menos. E de um jeito muito diferente. – _Merlin!_ _Merlin! Merlin!_

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo perigoso. Antes que tudo ficasse ainda mais confuso, ele voltou a anunciar sua ida.

– Foi encantador ter a sua companhia por todo esse tempo. – Beijou-lhe a mão. – Como eu já disse, manterei contato. Espero que responda minhas cartas com a mesma... _paciência _que usarei para escrever as que vou enviar para você.

Ela não disse nada. E ele preferiu não forçá-la – não sabia que tipo de coisas ela diria. Mais uma vez, deu as costas para ir embora.

Em segundos, Helga alcançou-o, tomando a frente dele para abrir a porta. Como as velas os seguiam, as sombras e os reflexos da luz mudavam de lugar o tempo todo; isso fez com que ele voltasse a prestar atenção à trança dela: realmente longa e feita sem muita ordenação.

Era física a sensação de que nenhum dos dois queria que ele deixasse o quarto. Salazar respirou fundo e fez o que queria fazer: adiou a saída.

– Interrompi seu penteado quando cheguei?

Ela virou a cabeça um pouco para trás para olhá-lo.

– O que quer dizer? – Ela passou a mão no cabelo por impulso. Fios de cabelo saíram do lugar. À meia luz, eram laranja.

– Sua trança. – Como ela continuava confusa, ele disse: – Se me desculpa a palavra, está uma bagunça.

Helga, agora de frente para Salazar e de costas para a porta, começou a gargalhar e puxou o cabelo para frente. – Não parece tão ruim quanto você diz. – Havia lágrimas de riso saindo de seus olhos enquanto ela alisava a trança de uma ponta à outra. – Bem, talvez sim. Pyrylis não fez um trabalho lá muito bom...

Sabia que a estava encarando de um jeito intenso.

– Fui inconveniente, sinto muito. – Desculpou-se e retomou o passo.

Antes que ele saísse, ela segurou seu braço:

– De forma alguma. Salazar? – Ele a encarou. – Gostaria de me ajudar a refazê-la? – _Que _Merlin_ o ajudasse! E que Merlin _**a**_ ajudasse!_ – Como ele parecia suspenso, ela rearranjou as palavras: – Você poderia me ajudar a refazer a minha trança?

Os dois respiraram fundo, mas foi o estômago dele que desceu alguns centímetros.

O silêncio dele parecia tê-la deixado nervosa. E ela estava provavelmente arrependendo-se de uma proposta tão _incomum. _Disseram ao mesmo tempo:

– Acho que eu não deveria ter dito isso.

– Será um prazer.

Salazar viu-a engolir em seco sem desviar o olhar dele. Aliás, vários segundos secos se passariam até que um deles conseguisse mover os olhos para outro lugar que não a pessoa em frente.

O bruxo deu dois passos – ou mais, ou menos; isso era pouco importante – em direção a ela. Deixou a palma da mão correr pela trança dela para cima e para baixo lentamente, aproveitando a textura, aproveitando a permissão, o pedido inesperado. Os fios pareciam seda sob seu toque. Conforme ele desfazia a organização das mechas para recomeçar o trançado, as pontas dos seus dedos formigavam mais e mais. Em um último movimento para soltar os fios, ele, encarando-a, passou os braços por seu pescoço e enfiou a mão dentro do cabelo dela, deslizando os dedos para baixo em seguida.

O movimento arrepiou o corpo de Helga. Suas costas arquearam, e seus seios se projetaram sutilmente na direção dele – que engoliu em seco. Envergonhada, preferiu baixar a cabeça. Insatisfeito por não lhe ver os olhos, puxou uma mão para o queixo dela e pôs seus olhos de volta nos dele.

O bruxo deu uma volta até as costas dela e começou a trançar. Pelas suas contas, havia começado e recomeçado a trança umas cinco vezes (a verdade é que foram três), mas não conseguia manter a atenção focada em qual mecha entraria agora e qual seria a seguinte – o cheiro dela era tão bom...

Ele sabia que ela podia sentir quando ele chegou às pontas do cabelo e que esperou até que ele parasse de enrolar os dedos nos fios que sobraram soltos para dizer alguma coisa. O sangue dele corria mais rápido, saindo de morno para quente.

– Como estou? – Ela girou o corpo para ficar de frente para ele, sua voz tremia um pouco.

Slytherin estava sério.

– Agradando meus olhos imensamente. Como sempre.

Ele esperava o sorriso radiante cheio de dentes que ela costumava exibir para os gracejos de Gryffyndor, mas o que ele ganhou foram duas manchas avermelhadas, que ficavam cada vez maiores, e um jeito nervoso de ser encarado.

Ele tocou sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. Ela deu um sorriso sem jeito e umedeceu os lábios. Merlin o ajudasse! Ela estava _lisonjeada_? A oportunidade estava ali. Ele baixou a cabeça na direção da dela. Com calma. Devagar o suficiente para que ela dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Os olhos semi-abertos, a boca algo aberta. Convites...

_Salazar, ela vai se arrepender. _Talvez, mas não você. _Não faça isso. _Faça, Salazar. _Não faça._

Para o prazer de ambos, Salazar fez, e ele desconfiava que não era apenas o seu sangue que havia virado fumaça.

A ansiedade pelo beijo e a sensação dos lábios finos dela eram como mergulhar do alto de uma montanha em um mar de pele macia e cheiro bom. Não sabia o que exatamente ela achava do roçado da barba dele na pele do rosto dela, mas, quando ela finalmente abriu a boca, e a língua inquieta dele invadiu, ele sabia que ela apreciava. Os dois haviam, enfim, estreado a dança silenciosa que vinham ensaiando desde que se disseram "oi" pela primeira vez anos e anos atrás.

Salazar colocou uma das mãos atrás do pescoço de Helga e a outra nas costas dela, puxando-a com força contra si. Manteve a pressão até que ela mesma passou os braços pela cintura dele, e ele pode sentir os quadris dela apertados contra os seus. Dentro do beijo, Salazar deu o primeiro gemido. Tirou a mão das costas dela e acariciou sua barriga. Passou, por cima do tecido da camisola, os dedos na curva dos seios. Helga deu o primeiro suspiro. Salazar parou o beijo para observar a pequena fenda entre os seios que o vestido deixava ver.

As fitas que fechavam o decote estavam na mão dele, e ele a encarava. Ela pareceu lutar contra o recato por um bom tempo (que pareceu interminável para ele) até balançar a cabeça positivamente. Ele retomou o beijo e continuou brincando com as fitinhas. Quando achou que ela estava distraída, tocou com as pontas de dois dedos a pele de seu busto como que arranhando. Um arrepio correu o corpo dela. Ele arrastou os dedos até a pequena fenda e os enfiou lá, sentindo o imediato endurecimento dos mamilos dela. Foi quando ele puxou os cordõezinhos e desatou o nó. Com o tecido frouxo, ele conseguiu ver mais. Helga o olhava com seus olhos de água, esperando seu próximo movimento.

Salazar deslizou as mangas dos ombros dela e puxou o tecido para baixo. Os seios dela saltaram, brancos, redondos, imensos – auréolas como flores de longas pétalas. Voltando os olhos para ela, ele experimentou o peso deles nas palmas das mãos.

– Macia... – O timbre da voz dele parecia ter descido alguns tons. E ele a apertava... – Rosa... vermelha desse jeito, você deve ficar linda de verde. – Verde era a cor que ela mais usava. E era também a cor do brasão da família Slytherin.

Helga parecia apreciar o aperto dele, os dedos rodeando os mamilos. Qualquer toque e resposta dela eram estimulantes. E ele sabia que seu toque era estimulante para ela também. Quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, ele retribuiu por uns segundos antes de correr os lábios por sua bochecha – deixando um rastro quente de saliva e talvez uma ardência por causa dos pequenos arranhões da barba – e grudar a boca na orelha dela.

– Vamos para a sua cama?

– Você está vestido. – Apontou ela com censura.

Ele murmurou um feitiço, e Helga o viu em ainda menos roupas que ela. Ela lutava tanto contra a vergonha que ficou bem claro quando ela se rendeu ao prazer de observá-lo nu em pelo. O branco da pele dele era de um tom gelo e contrastava com o negro dos cachos no seu peito. Curiosa, ela estendeu os dedos para tocá-lo. Encontrou os lábios de Salazar puxados para o lado em um sorriso – satisfeito com o desejo nos olhos e com o constante umedecer de lábios dela.

Helga alisou o peito dele uma e outra e outra vez, enroscando os dedos nos pelos curvos e puxando-os de leve. Ficou assim por algum tempo, até que decidiu descer – ir descendo. Notou o sorriso de Salazar sumir, notou-o prender a respiração e sentiu suas mãos se cravarem nos ombros dela. Salazar observou os dedos roliços dela passearem e em seguida se enrolarem em seu pênis. O bruxo deixou sair o ar que estava segurando ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos. As mãos da bruxa subiram e desceram várias vezes.

– Helga... _Helga_... – Falou, de um jeito espremido que deixava óbvio que ele estava tão imerso quanto ela. – Vamos para a sua cama _agora_. – Ele tirou a mão dela com cuidado e manteve a ponta de seus dedos nos lábios até chegarem à cama.

Enquanto a deitava, as mãos do bruxo a tocavam entre as pernas. Os quadris de Helga empinavam, querendo controlar a velocidade do toque, mas Salazar parecia saber bem que ritmo colocar naqueles passos. Quando finalmente se livrou da camisola por completo, ele começou a enrodilhar os dedos em seus pelos ruivos e a tocar a pele lisa e muito úmida, em movimentos circulares – sem em momento algum deixar que seus olhos abandonassem o rosto dela ("Já imaginei você assim para mim várias vezes." "Nos meus... _aaaiii_... sonhos... _Salazar...,_ eu me contentava com _beijos aaahhh_"). (Ele guardou na memória o fato de ela já ter sonhado que o beijava.) Os gemidos eram inenarráveis, algo entre um uivo e o fôlego tomado por quem ficou submerso por muito tempo. Salazar quis ouvir mais, memorizar bem: ele reviveria aquilo em seus sonhos, ouviria quando estivesse se banhando, quando estivesse comendo, andando.

Ansiosa, quando Salazar se colocou entre os joelhos dela, Helga embrulhou os quadris dele com as próprias pernas. Ele gemeu quando entrou e em cada uma das várias estocadas. Os dedos dos pés enrolados, dentes nos ombros dele, unhas nas costas, Helga deixou um grito glorioso irromper de dentro de si enquanto sentia a combustão consumi-la, formigá-la e esquentar-lhe as pernas. Salazar puxou-a para cima dele, e ambos ficaram deitados por algum tempo, moles, exaustos, esvaziados. Ela encarando a janela; ele, as velas voando magicamente no teto.

– Você é o purista... e eu não tenho critério nenhum... – Como a voz dela estava séria, ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. – Isso é algum tipo de poção? – Saiu baixinho a pergunta.

– Talvez algo mais real... – Foi como ele pode responder.

Os dois ficaram calados.

Mais tarde, quando ela dormia profundamente, ele se vestiu, puxou o bilhete que havia escrito com suas palavras de despedida e colocou-o ao lado dela na cama. Em seguida, escreveu outro, que deixou sobre o diário em uma mesa. Tirou as fitas da camisola de Helga e guardou-as em um dos bolsos. Achou melhor não olhar para trás quando fechou a porta.

Pouco tempo depois, a sensação de vazio acordou Helga. Quando estendeu as mãos à procura de Salazar, sentiu o papel da carta de despedida onde ele detalhava o que a última briga com Godric havia feito às suas idéias. Magoada, ela pensou em destruir o presente que ganhara jogando-o no fogo, mas lembrou-se de que isso não funcionaria. Foi quando ela viu o pergaminho sobre o diário. Ao ler as primeiras linhas, identificou o texto como sendo instruções para resgatar os escritos perdidos em um pequeno incêndio. Por ela se lembrar daqueles feitiços e de como Salazar os fizera, não leu o bilhete até o final. E por isso perdeu a pequena mensagem deixada entre uma linha em latim e outra.

_Vou sentir sua falta imensamente._

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

Para você que chegou até o fim, espero que tenha gostado. :)

*Eu sei que devem existir muitas coisas fora de época nessa fanfic (maçanetas, espelhos, camas, olhos etc), mas eu não estava com vontade de pesquisar minúcias.*

1 Com pitadas das idéias de Lis Santos. ;)


End file.
